Cfp3157's Five Favorites of Film: Decade Defining Actors of the 1990's
It was the end of Hollywood's first century, and these actors made sure it went out in style! With a mixture of cult hits, critically acclaimed indie flicks, blockbuster dramas, and the revival of the romantic comedy drama, the 1990's had something for almost everyone and then some. Film never looked brighter, and this decade launched the careers of household names that we've come to know and love! Join me as I recall the best of the actors that came out of this decade! Number 5: Edward Norton Most actors need to wait a couple decades to catch the attention of the Academy; not Norton! Showing his proficiency at playing two characters at the same time, Norton showed his starpower potential with his Oscar-nominated role in Primal Fear. Throughout that decade, Norton gave us a variety of flicks that intrigued the mind and touched the soul; The People vs. Larry Flynt, Everyone Says I Love You, and Rounders proved classics of the 1990's, but 1999 was his year for sure. Two career-defining roles came out; his cult classic performance as the Narrator in Fight Club, and his Oscar-nominated role as neo-Nazi Derek Vinyard in American History X. I guess you could say he's been curbstomping the competition since then. Number 4: Robin Williams One of the funniest men to have appeared on film and television, Robin Williams was the face of deep historical drama or slapstick comedy. His wackiness and hilarious moments were sharp contrast to his insightful and sage statements. Williams' performances garnered him critical and cultural acclaim, with three Oscar nods for Fisher King, Dead Poet Society, and Good Morning Vietnam, until he finally won for his revolutionary performance in Good Will Hunting. Of course, these dramas have been offset by comedies such as Jumanji and Mrs. Doubtfire, along with his stand-up material. His death in 2014 touched every generation, and Robin will be sincerely missed. Number 3: Brad Pitt They didn't get as box office as Brad Pitt. After he got his feet in the door with Thelma and Louise, Pitt threw off his reputation as a pretty boy with roles in works alongside frequent partner director David Fincher for Se7en alongside Morgan Freeman. Then came his Oscar nominated performance in 12 Monkeys, and then his greatest performance yet; Tyler Durden in Fincher's adaption of the book Fight Club. At the start of the decade, Brad Pitt was a pretty face that made money. By the end of it, he was a pretty face that sol dmoney and stellar performances. First rule of cinema; Don't underestimate Pitt. Second rule of cinema; Seriously, don't underestimate Pitt Number 2: Jim Carrey Entering the film industry with more noises to make and more faical expressions than imaginable, this Canadian comedian was the face of slapstick comedy. The early 1990's were particularly aspiring for Carrey; his breakthrough with ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective got him started, and in that same year he produced the comedy classic Dumb and Dumber. Carrey's wacky performances allowed him to bring the dark anti-hero comic character hero The Mask to life in The Mask, albeit in a far more family friendly and hilarious way. The best thing about Carrey; He isn't a one trick pony. The Truman Show showed his credentials as a serious actor, and his performance as The Riddler in Batman Forever makes the film a somewhat enjoyable experience. Honorable Mentions *Adam Sandler: Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, The Waterboy *Sir Anthony Hopkins: The Silence of the Lambs, Howards End, Bram Stoker's Dracula *Will Smith: Men in Black, Independence Day, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Mel Gibons: Braveheart, Lethal Weapon 4, Maverick *Keanu Reeves: The Matrix, Speed, Point Break *Ben Affleck: Dazed and Confused, Chasing Amy, Shakespeare in Love Oh, and a dishonorable mention: *Sylvester Stallone: Rocky V, Oscar, and Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot **Redemption: The Expendables Talk about nostalgia galore Number 1: Tom Hanks With such an impressive repetoire during the 1990's, two things would be obvious when Tom Hanks' name was mentioned; An excellent performance, and a worthwhile experience. Aside from things, his career was like a box of chocolates; Nobody knew what you would get! Sleepless in Seattle showed his rom-com credits, while he was also the only actor thus far to secure two consecutive Oscars for Best Actor because of his performances in Philadelphia and his career-defining performance in Forrest Gump. He didn't stop there, with Apollo 13 showing his depth as an actor, Toy Story paving the way for Pixar, Saving Private Ryan brought the horrors of World War II to the big-screen with utmost respect, and The Green Mile put him in the shoes of one Stephen King's greatest writings. Hanks could be the funny man, the motivated man, the diseased man...Hanks simply was ''the man!